Sexto Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Aquí, la parvada de furia regresa, pero nada contenta...


Se titula "Ojo por Ojo, Pluma por Pluma"  
>Un día en la Ciudad Milagro, en la escuela Leone, Manny, Frida y Logan estaban hablando.<p>

Casi, saque una C en el examen de matematicas-dice Manny

-Pues yo saque una A+-dice Logan

-Uta, pues yo saque una F en el examen-dice Frida

-No presumas, Logan-dice Manny

-No es presumir, solo es...-dice Logan, mientras que aparece Zoe Avez, enemiga de Frida.

Hola chicos, Hola frida-dice Zoe

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunta Frida

-Solo quería estar con ustedes, hagamos las pases, Frida, mira, se que te hice mucho daño estos ultimos años, y estoy muy arrepentida. ¿Me perdonas?, a proposito,... ¿Quien es su amigo?-dice Zoe

-Logan, se llama Logan, ademas, no queremos escuchar tus mentiras-dice Frida marchandose con sus amigos.

Oye, no puede ser malo tener con nosotros a Zoe-dijo Manny

¿Pero yo también necesito ser escuchada no crees?-dijo Frida

Lo mismo opino, deberías darle una oportunidad a Zoe-dijo Logan

¿Oportunidad?, no recuerdas lo tanto que me hizo desde que eramos niñas?

Bueno, pero-dijo Logan

Solo esta vez, porfavor, solo lo haré por mis amigos, esque los quiero alejar de malas influencias-dijo Frida

Esta bien-dijeron Logan y Manny

Después de clases, estaban Manny, Frida y Logan hablando, cuando ya se iban a sus casas.

Necesito estar a solas un rato chicos, me voy a caminar un rato-dice Logan marchandose a otro rumbo, luego lo encuentra Zoe.

Hola Logan-dice Zoe

-Hola-dice Logan incomodo

-sabes, siempre pense que hay chispa entre nosotros-dice Zoe

-¿De que hablas?-dice Logan

-Presisamente de eso te voy a hablar Logan, veras, Mariana solo te ha mentido desde el día que quiso que tu fueras su novio, solo lo dijo porque te quiere confundir y ella sabe que tu harias todo por ella y lo peor de todo es que ella solo te quiere por tu mesada que te da tu padre-dice Zoe

-Pero, como quieres que te crea si no e...,espera, ¿dijiste que sabías quien es mi novia?-dice Logan

-Si, porque, ella es mi prima, y lo peor es que ella me lo dijo a la cara, todo detalladamente, hasta me dijo que guardara el secreto bien, si no, me amenazó con llevarme a la carcel de Alcatraz, pero yo se que me vas a entender-dice Zoe

-Bueno, puede que tu has cambiado estos ultimos meses, pero no sabía que Mariana fuera capás de hacerme dicha atrosidad-dice Logan

-Pero por lo menos ya lo sabes, y por eso vine a decirtelo, pero cambiando de tema, tu te mereces una chica que te estime más, que te quiera más, y que...te diga varias veces que tu eres todo para ella-dice Zoe acercandose más a el-Y..¿Por que no dejas que esa chica sea yo Logan?

-No sé, pero, tienes razón en todo lo que dices y...-dice Logan interrumpido por Zoe quien le estaba besando, por azares del destino, Mariana tomaba ese camino para regresar a casa, ya que ella estaba en un colegio más lejos que el Leone, Mariana esta estaba viendo como Zoe besaba a Logan, luego Mariana se fue a casa desconsolada y trizte, llorando con desesperación

Mari...-Logan le grito a Mariana pero fue otra vez interrumpido por Zoe-Shhh, no la sigas, se lo merece, es más, sigamos-dice Zoe, pero, Logan alejo a Zoe de él.

No, ya no sigas, yo no te amo, además yo quería que ella entendiera las cosas, pero no así-dice Logan

-Ya veras que vas a estar mucho mejor conmigo, es más, dejame que te acompañe a tu casa, si?-dice Zoe

-Bueno, si puedes-dice Logan caminando a su casa acompañado de Zoe.

Logan llega a casa, donde sus amigos estaban enojados con él.

Eres un idiota Logan, creí que teniamos algo en común-le dijo Mariana a Logan y le dió una bofetada-

¿Es que a no te das cuenta de las cosas?-dice Logan-

¿Qué?-dice Mariana

-Me has traicionado todo este tiempo-dice Logan

-¿Eso no es cierto, quien te dijo eso?-dice Mariana

-Zoe me lo dijo, tu eres una manipuladora-dice Logan

-No le hagas caso a ella, ella es una verdadera manipuladora, una mentirosa, ella no cambiaria ni aunque tomara la más intensiva terapia-dice Mariana

-Lo que pasa es que aun tú ni Frida no aceptan el hecho de que Zoe ya cambió y que ahora me es fiel-dice Logan

-Sabes, yo respeto tu desición, pero si le vas a creer a esa niña desgraciada, entonces olvidate de nuestra relación-dice Mariana enojada

-Bien, pero ya vete de aquí-dice Logan

-¿Oye que te pasa Logan, eh?-dice Manny

-Traición, eso es lo que siento-diciendo esto Logan se fue a su habitación,mientras estaban discutiendo Logan y Mariana.

Y así pasó el tiempo, como 2 semanas, Zoe fué estando con Logan, se veían a diario en el mismo asiento de la cafeteria, en el mismo cuadrante de los casilleros, Logan se apartaba más de su familia y amigos.

El viernes de esa noche, Logan se preparaba para la cita con Zoe.

¿Que haces?-dice Manny

-Me estoy preparando para mi cita-dice Logan

-Logan, te quería hablar sobre esto-dice Manny

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso Manny-dice Logan

¿Celoso Yo? eso ya lo viví y no es conveniente, por favor escuchame, Mariana era una buena chica y tu la despreciaste y no creo que sea justo, pero, ¿aquien apoyas, a tu familia, o a ella?-dice Manny

-ehmmmmm-dije Logan.

En la casa de Zoe estaba Logan en su puerta, pero cuando Zoe abre la puerta le da a Logan un gran golpe en la cabeza con una pala perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando este despierta, se ve que está atado a una mesa, luego vió a la parvada.

Muy bien hija, estamos orgullosas de ti-dijo Carmelita a su hija

-Gracias mamá-dijo la cuervo

-Lo mismo Zoe-dijo su abuela

-Gracias abuela-dijo Zoe

-Pense que habías cambiado, que eramos el uno para el otro-dice Logan desesperado

-ahhhh, ahora resulta que acudes a la amistad, escucha, yo y mi familia hicimos esto por venganza-dijo Zoe

Si porque hace meses tu nos hiciste quedar como pajaron enjauulados, pero hoy lo vas a pagar caro-dijo Carmelita

ah, y para que no te sientas solo antes de morir, te trajimos compañia-dijo la abuela de Zoe tocando el boton de un control mostrando a Frida

-Si, mis peor enemiga, bueno, ahora, para el gran final, ataré a Frida junto a Logan y les lanzaré un rayo que convina mis armas con las armas de mi mamá y de mi abuela, y así los podremos destruír y así, nuestra venganza estará completa, jajajaja, así que digan sus ultimas palabras-dice la Cuervo

¿Qué? ¿Tu eres la Cuervo?-dijo Frida confundida y espantada a la vez

Así es-dijo Zoe

¿Entonces todo este tiempo he sido molestada por una villana?-dijo Frida-¡Cool!

-Bueno, solo digo que, hoy no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo a la fiesta de despedida-dice Logan sacando una navaja cortando las cuerdas

-¿Por que?-dice Zoe

-Porque... Toma esto!-dice Logan presionando un boton de su celular, de ahí envia un mensaje a El Tigre de que venga, de ahí aparece el Tigre de la ventana, entonces inicia un gran combate entre el Tigre y Logan contra la Parvada del la Furia, son dos contra tres, pero aparece en combate a Wolverine (Logan) y Aguila Dorada (Mariana, con un amuleto mistico se transforma), tres contra tres, los hermanos y chica ganan la batalla y hacen volar la parvada la carcel.

Eso les enseñara a esas pajarracas-dice Manny

Oigan chicos, tengo que decirles algo, le quiero pedir una gran disculpa a Mariana, quiero que sepas que no quise herirte, perdoname por dudar de tí, solo estaba confundido por los engaños de Zoe, ¿Me perdonas Mariana?-dice Logan, Mariana se quedo sin palabras por esa frase, así que sin pensarlo le dió un abrazo a Logan, señalando que si, lo perdonaba.

De repente una llamada telefónica llamó a la casa de la Parvada, Manny se arrimó a contestar

Bueno-dijo Manny

Si, soy yó, la Cuervo o Zoe Avez-dijo Zoe

¿Entonces, tu éres la Cuervo?-dijo Manny asombrado

Ustedes se dieron cuenta de nuestra identidad, así que cambiaremos al plan B, llenar la habitación de gas para que olviden todo lo que pasó hoy, así que, hasta entonces, jajajajajajajaja.-dijo Zoe

En ese entonces la habitación se llenó de gas haciendo que se desmayaran, durmiendo, después de un rato despertaron, no recordaban nada, ni sabian que hacían en la casa de la parvada, sin más pensar, se fueron de ahí a casa

Uffff, por fin termine, les trairé más capitulos proxiamente, adios.


End file.
